


Cross

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel, The Bourne Legacy (2012)
Genre: Gen, Mission Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6194776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Cross

Clint knows his mind,  
Has been messed with,  
Once long before Loki.  
He had been sent undercover,  
Where he had lost,  
His memory due to an explosion.  
He remembers being Aaron Cross,  
And project Outcome.  
He remembers saving and kissing,  
Marta Shearing.  
SHIELD thinks he doesn't,  
So he lets them believe that.


End file.
